


You Can Blow Me Off, Just Don't Ditch Me

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Cock Tease, M/M, Nipple Play, Or attempted orgasm control, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Teasing, slight dominance kink, summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is beyond furious over the littlest thing and Roxas is involved. So, what else is Roxas to do then go apologize, but instead of saying it, he'd rather show it. Is Axel prepared for this sexy side of his innocent little Roxas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Blow Me Off, Just Don't Ditch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I literally haven't written Kingdom Hearts smut in SO LONG. I miss it.

Furry barely scratched the surface of rage I had towards my blonde best friend at the moment. The mere thought of what he did was too exhilarating for me to repeat because I might set something on fire. Though, that is too late, I already set Xigbar’s secret stash of porn magazines on fire and Marluxia’s flowers.

I had the lights off in my starch white room. The moon dusted light over my room to illuminate it’s boring features. Everyone in the Organization knew that something happened between me and my best friend so they knew to keep their stuffy noses out of it.

I took off my coat and threw on my pajama pants to throw myself face down on my bed. My face buried in a pillow to sleep off my frustration.

“Axel,” a meek voice entered my room. He walked in and locked the door behind him.

“Go away Roxas,” I hissed.

The boy slipped off his shoes and straddled my hips. His fingers dug into the knots in my back. He knew just where to touch. What was I to expect from a boy that took pleasure in making me smile?

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he pressed himself against my back. His chin rested on my shoulder, our faces centimeters away.

“Go tell that to your new best friend,” I growled at him, “Now get off of me!”

“Axel that’s not the case-”

“Just shut up,” I shut him down quickly.

I felt him get off of me with a creak of the springs in my bed. I thought he was gone, until I heard the zip of his clingy leather coat and the fabric hit the floor. He crawled to his original position and pressed his naked chest against my back. His hot sticky skin was like a thousand little fireworks setting off under my skin. I turned my head so his lips were near my neck.

“Please?” He pouted his lips with an innocent whine, “Forgive me?”

Velvet lips tickled down my neck and tingles of pleasure bubbled in my pajama pants. He trailed his hands down my sides and kissed each bump of my spine. I bit my lip to hold back and squeaks of satisfaction.

It wasn’t until his thumbs rolled over my lower back and his tongue flicked up the length of my back that I let out a gasp. I could almost hear him smirk when his hands went to my hips and nimble fingers teased just over the burning need in my pants. I lifted my hips for him to touch me. Though I was mad, I couldn’t deny this kind of sexual desire.

Roxas and I fooled around like this sometimes, but we’ve never gotten each other to a climax. I loved to tease his precious body and watch him squirm for hours until we were called for missions. But I never knew Roxas could be so seductive!

His nail scratched over the clothed tip of my erection and I bucked into his grasp. He giggled at my frustration as he got off of me to watch my hips spasm up and down at his one nail over my sensitive tip. I growled and pressed my face against the pillow while I held it close.

“Seems like your body isn’t mad at me,” he moaned which made my dick twitch.

“Oh believe me, every inch of me is upset with you,” then, the idea flickered into my head. I reached up and threw him down on my bed. I pinned his arms over his head and his face filled with fear. “But I know just how to punish you.”

“Axel wait-” he was cut off by a moan when I immediately went for his nipples, “P-please…” I sucked hard on one swollen bud while I flicked the other.

His hips bucked up to try and meet mine, but I wouldn’t allow it. He groaned at the lack of friction while I mercilessly tormented his cute little sensitive nipples. Once I coated the rose buds with enough saliva, I blew cool air over his chest which made him yell out in pleasure. I raked my nails down his rib cage which made him squirm from the ticklish sensation and I blew on his nipples again. He emitted little whimpers and gasps at the teasing.

“Please touch me,” he groaned, “Please Axel, I need you.”

“Really? You didn’t need me earlier when you ditched me,” I ran one nail down his stomach and fingered his naval.

Roxas was extremely ticklish everywhere on his body. It always made teasing him more fun. I knew just how to tickle him and how to put him at the verge of ticklishness.

“I-I just-MPH!” I placed sloppy kisses down his chest to his belly button and swirled my tongue in the sensitive spot. He nearly went wild.

“You just what Roxy?” I whispered as I kissed each side before I reached the shiny button on his jeans.

I scraped my teeth over the obvious outline of his erection.

“I just want you to suck me off,” where did he learn such vulgar words? I surely didn’t teach him that. “I tried to tease you but I guess it didn’t work.”

I sat with my legs open and back against the wall. I used one finger to tell Roxas to lay between my legs. He nuzzled his cheek against my burning need. I reached down to grab his ass which made him look up at me. I pulled him closer to press a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I love you, Axel,” he whispered when he pulled away, “I’m so sorry about before.”

I smirked smugly, “Show me how sorry you are then.”

“Take off your pants.” I obeyed him. Did I mention that I sleep with no boxers on?

Roxas immediately licked up the length of my member. He lapped up the beads of pre cum that dribbled out of the slit and looked up at me with innocent blue eyes. His hand fondled my ball sac while he sucked the tip of my dick into his hot wet cavern of a mouth. I moaned at the constriction on my dick. My body trembled with pleasure as his tongue flicked over the slit and drove me crazy.

My hands laced in his silky blonde spikes while he raised his ass in the air to torment me. I stretched my arms over so I could play with his still clothed erection. I scratched up and down the jeans so he could feel the vibration of the fabric on his sensitive dick.

I could feel him groan on my dick as he shoved the heat more into his mouth, then back out. He repeated this motion while his free hand grabbed the rest that he couldn’t fit inside. I had to push him off when I felt pleasure pool in the pit of my stomach since I didn’t want to cum just yet.

He cocked his head to the side at my rash actions. “Did that not feel good?”

“No Love,” I pulled him into a hug, “It felt _too_ good. God where did you learn how to do that?” I tightened my grip on his hair while I squeezed him closer to me.

“I did my research,” he reached back for my erection.

“No Roxas, it’s my turn,” I smirked. He got the hint and quickly took off his pants and underwear.

I laid back down and told him to sit on my chest. The feeling of his ass and balls on my chest is indescribably steamy. I felt the room grow humid when I pushed his back so his ass was in the air and his dick near my face. I licked my lips and dove in to suck on him. He released a puff of air from pleasure. I held his hips in place while I moved him to fuck my face.

I latched off of him for a brief second just to coat my three fingers with a mix of his pre cum and my saliva that dripped off his tip. My hand quickly dove between the globs of flesh and coated his twitching little hole enough to stick one finger inside. 

He yelped at the new sensation while I blew cool air over the tip of his trembling dick. His face twisted in pleasure. I adored the little mewls he squeaked out as I fingered him gently. He pushed his dick against my lips for more as I inserted the second finger.

“It doesn’t hurt?” I asked before I sucked him back in my mouth.

“I-I prep-pared for t-this, Oh Axel! That feels!” he threw his head back.

Wait, so Roxas is basically telling me that he already fingered himself in anticipation for me to fuck him? Best fight ever.

“I f-feel something weird,” he was close he meant.

I stopped and he whined at the loss of the pleasure. I reached over to my nightstand to grab some lube and condoms. Before I could put one on, he shook his head and said, “I want your cum inside of me.”

I swear, I nearly hit my orgasm there and then at his words. I applied the lubricant to my dick and his ass. I put my hands behind my head and smirked at him.

“Go ahead then, ride me,” I bucked my hips up to rub against his balls.

“O-okay,” he said.

I relaxed my hips as he lined my dick up with his entrance. “Relax,” I told him as he sat down on me. He screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

His body squeezed around me. He was hot inside, something that I had never felt before. His body clenched around me then loosened over and over. That boy was teasing me!

“Hey, it’s not nice to tease someone,” I groaned.

“Well, I’m just a bad boy then,” he leaned down to kiss me once before he bounced himself up and down on my shaft. I was so ready to punish the little blonde.

He cried out in pure ecstasy when my hips met his bounce. He had one hand pumping his dick while the other pushed against my chest. That boy was on cloud nine and I was floating up there with him. His body was the best I’ve ever felt cling around me.

I wanted to switch positions, so I grabbed his hips to tell him to stop. I pulled out of him and gently laid him down underneath me. I grabbed his thighs and pried open his legs to soak in his sensual beauty.

“Ready?” I  growled in his ear.

“Please Axel,” he whimpered, “Fuck me.”

“Oh believe me, I plan on fucking you into the mattress,” with one quick thrust, I was buried deep inside of him.

“Ah! It’s so m-much deeper than before!” Roxas rolled his hips for more, “It’s so good! More! Give me more!”

“Demanding are we?” I pulled out slowly then pushed back in even slower.

“F-faster,” he whined, “Axel!”

“Did you forget this was a punishment as well?” I pounded into him twice before going slow again. His tortured moans only fed the desire to see him squirm and hear him beg. “Don’t touch yourself, hands above your head at all times.” He obeyed me.

I gave him what he wanted. The sound of skin slapping echoed off the walls along with our harmonized moans and cries of pleasure. I took the liberty of playing with his neglected dick. I rubbed the tip to smear the pre cum over his shiny pink skin.

I lifted his hips and put a pillow under them so he was more comfortable as I pounded into his body at a new angle. He screamed out with his nails digging into the pillow above him. I knew I found his sweet spot and abused the living fuck out of it.

Roxas was a panting, squirming, _delicious_ mess underneath me. My orgasm crept up on me.

“Rox, I’m gonna cum,” I grunted.

He wrapped his legs around my waist to keep me inside of him as he felt my dick burst out streamers of white cum. He gulped down every gasp and moan from my cum lying thick on his prostate. I pulled out of him only to shove my face on his leaky dick. He was so close too.

“Do you want to cum?” I asked as I lapped at his tip. My fingers rubbed the rim of his slick hole.

He nodded, “I do. Please I really want to!”

“Cum when I tell you,” I adored being in control of him. He would tell me if he wasn’t comfortable with something, he had in the past when I teased him by rubbing his legs, he hates that.

I shoved my fingers inside of him while I sucked his dick into my mouth. Roxas moaned as I found his prostate covered in my seed.

“I-I can’t-” he gasped as he filled my mouth with his creamy hot orgasm.

I took my fingers out and swallowed every bit of it. I wiped my mouth and grabbed a hold of his dick. “I didn’t tell you to cum, did I?”

“Axel wait-”

“Double punishment Roxy,” I smirked. I had always wanted to try this with someone.

I rubbed his sensitive tip and he went wild. He bucked his hips everywhere and screamed out a mix between a moan and a laugh. I squished a finger against his slit before I pressed over the head again.

“N-nohaha Axel!” he groaned, “It’s too much!”

“Have you learned your lesson?” I teased.

“Yes! I won’t blow you off to eat ice cream with Demyx ever again!” he giggled, “Please stop!”

I let go of his quivering body and took the pillow out from under his hips. I kissed him again and said, “Oh, you can blow me off, just don’t ditch me.”

 


End file.
